


Winding Down

by redmacallan



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmacallan/pseuds/redmacallan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin decided that the best way to sum up the wedding reception was that everyone was either very drunk or wished they were.<br/>Present for siriusblack84's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Down

It was getting late in the evening- a significant amount of time after the alcohol had begun to be passed around- and Colin was seated in the corner of a booth, watching people dance with slightly less coordination than they had at the beginning of the evening. Ryan had left him a while ago with a kiss on the cheek and an “I’ll be back soon,” but he hadn’t seen him from his spot in the corner for a while.

Colin swirled his drink around, watching the bubbles pop.

It was on the third swirl- or possibly the fourth, because Colin’s counting skills weren’t exactly the sharpest- that he saw Ryan making his way over to him, his walking ever so slightly lopsided.

Ryan got there after what appeared to be an incredible feat of concentration and slid next to Colin, putting his arm around him and nuzzling into his side sleepily.

“Hi,” Colin said, just loud enough to hear over the music.

Ryan said nothing in response and cuddled a little bit tighter. He buried his face into Colin’s neck, before moving away a little and mumbling “I love you.”

Colin put his arm back around in return. “Same here.” He gave the top of Ryan’s hair a little kiss, noting that he’d used his shampoo again and not really caring too much. “Although we did just get married. It’d suck if you didn’t love me.”

Ryan didn’t do anything again, replying only with a quiet mumble. They stayed there for a while, Colin enjoying the quiet company.

“Colin?”

“Hmm?”

Ryan shifted around a little. “I’m drunk.”

“So’s almost everyone, Ry.”

Ryan made a noise that could only be described as a purr and started kissing Colin’s neck sloppily.

Deb had never had brilliant timing, but if she had been a little more sober even she would have admitted that this was probably the wrong time to come over to their table, giggling wildly from a joke someone had told her about half an hour ago. Unlike Ryan, she didn’t really bother to actually sit properly in the booth and instead opted for collapsing on the couch and straining to lift her head so she could look the two of them in the eye.

“Ryan,” she asked, on about her third attempt of lifting herself up, “where’s your dress?”

“He’s not-” Colin tried to say, but he was soon interrupted by Ryan.

“Colin,” he slurred, drawing out the o, “where’s my dress?”

“You weren’t wearing one,” Colin replied. “You’ve been wearing a suit all day.”

Deb propped herself up on one elbow. “I’d lend you mine but I don’t think you’d fit. Also,” she said, having to adjust her arm, “I don’t have it with me, so I’d back to fly back home.”

Ryan leaned across the table. “You can fly?!”

She giggled again. “Yup.”

\---

By this point in his life, Luke had figured out that one of his talents was standing in the corner of very embarrassing events and managing to internalise all the embarrassment and turn it into a slightly vacant expression that usually kept people away.

He said usually, of course, because apparently Claire had timing that was only slightly better than Deb’s, as about ten minutes into this activity she skipped up to him excitedly.

“Hi,” she said. “Are you doing okay?”

Nonchalance being Luke’s only superpower, he replied with something that sounded like a mildly surprised hum, followed by the words “Yes, of course.”

She made a kind of pff noise that managed to say Yeah, right, and I’m the President of Nigeria in the space of a few seconds. “It’s fine that you’re kinda awkward, to be honest. I mean, it’s gotta be weird seeing your dad marry someone else.”

He looked over, confused. “It’s not weird for you?”

She shrugged. “Not, like, that weird. Only about as bad as any other wedding. I mean, they’ve basically been planning this since I was two.”

“They got together, what, three years ago? You weren’t two then.”

She made the noise again. “You’re the older one. You should know what I mean.” She smiled at him in a way that was both slightly understanding and slightly condescending. “But yeah, I get it. Also I’m pretty sure Uncle Colin could’ve planned Dad’s alcohol consumption a little better.”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Uncle Colin?”

“What, do you want me to say Newly Appointed Legal Guardian number three? That’s his name.”

Luke kept the eyebrow raised. “He told me he wants us all to call both of them dad.”

Claire scowled into her cola. “I was trying to have a light conversation, Luke. I didn’t want to talk about this.”

Luke sighed in the same way that Claire had smiled earlier. They stood there looking either down into their glasses or off into the party.

“I’m gonna try,” Claire mumbled.

Luke turned to her. “What?”

“I’m gonna try to call him dad. Both of them.” She sipped at her cola. “If it’s gonna make them happy, then that’ll make me happy. No matter how hard it is.” She glared up at Luke. “It’s probably different for you, ‘cause you don’t live with them, but that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Luke smiled genuinely at her. “How about we both try doing doing that?” He held out a hand. “Pinky promise?”

Claire scoffed, even as she reciprocated the promise. “What are we, six? But yeah, alright.”

Colin called out Claire’s name from across the room, and they both snapped their head towards him.

“Seems like Newly Appointed Guardian number three is calling you,” said Luke.

“Shut up,” replied Claire. “Only I can call him that.”

\---

The night had wound down, and the guests left slowly one by one, either to hotels or to their homes. Colin had been standing by the door, smiling at people as they left and thanking them for coming, while Ryan lay in a half-doze on the couch where Colin had left him earlier. Luke was the last to go, smiling at his dad fondly as he said goodbye.

Colin walked over to the table Ryan was still snoozing at. “Hey, Ry. You ready to go?”

He stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. “Mhm.”

“Alright.” Colin pecked him on the cheek and started making his way over to the door.

Ryan stumbled out of his seat, stepping out uncertainly onto the floor and making a special effort to stand up straight.

“Col?”

Colin turned from his position in the doorway. “What is it?”

Ryan smiled shyly. “Dance with me?”

Colin laughed, but made his way over anyway. “You’re still drunk, Ry.”

Ryan pouted. “I’m not, I slept it off.”

“I didn’t say no,” replied Colin, who had now reached Ryan in the middle of the room. “But you are. Do we have music?”

“I’ll hum some,” said Ryan, but Colin had beaten him to it and was getting out his phone.

“Only idea worse than that is me humming some.” The phone started to play something slow. “This alright?”

“Yeah,” said Ryan, pulling him into a slow dance position with Colin’s head leaning lazily on his chest.

The two of them shuffled from side to side for about half the song until Ryan spoke, muttering his words into Colin’s hair.

“You know I love you, right?”

Colin chuckled. “You haven’t let me forget, Ry.” He raised his head to look him in the eye. “Anyway, you must love someone if they can convince you to get on a plane.”

“I love you more than just that,” Ryan pointed out, lacing his fingers through Colin’s a little tighter. “I’m going to spend my life with you. I’m going to kiss you and- and I’m going to make you better when you’re sick. I’m going to be the one whose snoring keeps you up at night.”

“If you’d skipped out the snoring, that would have been almost romantic.”

Ryan laughed and wrapped his arms around Colin’s waist instead. “Can we stay here a little longer so I can kiss you properly?”

Colin grinned. “Why not? We technically have this place booked until 6am, anyway.” He put a hand on Ryan’s jaw. “I love you.”

“I do too,” said Ryan.

And though they both would’ve rated it as up there in the best nights of their lives (which Colin considered to also contain a time he went paragliding and Ryan considered to contain a time where he made a really good lasagne) they also both admitted it would have been quite a lot better if Greg hadn’t told them both that he’d had to lock up about halfway through, and had seen more of Colin than he was comfortable with.

“I can see why you’d keep him, though,” he admitted over breakfast. “I can see why.”

 


End file.
